Simplify the expression. $(-2k-1)(k-2)$
Answer: First distribute the ${-2k-1}$ onto the ${k}$ and ${-2}$ $ = {k}({-2k-1}) + {-2}({-2k-1})$ Then distribute the ${k}.$ $ = ({k} \times {-2k}) + ({k} \times {-1}) + {-2}({-2k-1})$ $ = -2k^{2} - k + {-2}({-2k-1})$ Then distribute the ${-2}$ $ = -2k^{2} - k + ({-2} \times {-2k}) + ({-2} \times {-1})$ $ = -2k^{2} - k + 4k + 2$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -2k^{2} + 3k + 2$